Weekend Getaway: Bail Money May Be Needed
by Kerry Hale
Summary: Written for Risbee's birthday celebration. Peter's snooping leads to fun time before they even leave the house


**This was written for Risbee's birthday celebration. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: *I do not own Twilight or any of these characters***

The month of February was flying by, and I felt like Bella and I hadn't really been home at all this month. It was the last weekend of the month, and we were off again. I know that I had only been home, at most, a total of 15 days this month. The only good thing about that was some of those times away from home were spent with Bella.

Two weeks ago, I had taken her to San Francisco for the weekend to celebrate Valentine's Day. She had never been before, and it was on her list of the many places she wanted to visit in her life. I tired to make sure she saw and did everything that she wanted to. I took her to ride the Trolley Cars, eat ice cream and chocolate in Ghirardelli Square, saw the sea lions and pier 39, and she even got to eat dumplings in China town. It was a weekend of good times and a lot of smiles. I truly live to make her smile.

It was three days after we returned from San Francisco, I was on a plane back to California. Only that time, I was headed to LA with two of my top personal security guys to meet my newest client. We needed to discuss what needed to happen to insure their safety. I had planned on sending Emmett and the other two guys to go, but I was asked by the client's agent and her parents if I would mind coming and making her feel better about what needed to take place. Bella told me I needed to go and that she understood. She had school and promised that if I was still out there for the weekend, she would fly out and we would spend the weekend there. Needless to say, we spent the weekend in LA but hardly left the hotel room. We ended up making use of the very big comfortable bed and ordered lots of room service. I think we both had trouble walking after the amount of sex that we partook in.

I think we were both happy to be home this last week. I made a point to be home as much as I could this week, and was letting Jasper and Emmett handle things at the office. Bella had class all day Tuesday and Thursday, and was trying to finish a paper she needed to turn in before we left on Friday for our weekend in North Carolina. Now this was a weekend that I was worried about. There was potential for a lot of trouble to take place. We were going to celebrate the birthday of one of her good buddies. The last time that she and this group of friends got together, it ended up with me being called at 3am by the lovely guys from the Metro police department in Las Vegas to let me know that they had my wife and that she was being held along with her friends for indecent exposure and contempt of cop. To say that I was pissed was an understatement. I was under the assumption that she was going to Vegas for a girl's weekend and could handle being in Sin City and not get into to much trouble. Apparently, I was wrong and had to go to Vegas to bail her and her friends out of jail and deal with all of the legal shit that came along with it.

I arrived in Vegas with my lawyer, Jenks, and bailed out Bella and her three trouble making friends. When I saw her, I could tell that she was hung over and had been crying by the mascara tears that had stained her beautiful face. Her friends looked just as hung over but no tears in sight for them. They did have a guilty look on their face when they saw that it was me that had come to bail them out and make sure that they got home alright. I remember hugging her, tucking her into my side and telling, and her I was glad she was okay, and that after every one was released we would talk on the plane ride home. She just nodded and blew out the breath that she had been holding, the moment she saw me. Things went in fast forward after that moment. Once we got back to the hotel they we staying at, all the girls got cleaned up and packed while I checked them out and arranged a car to take them to the airport. I got hugs from all of the girls, and after they said they were sorry for getting Bella into so much trouble and thanks for bailing them out. Jenks stayed in Vegas to get things taken care of while Bella and I went home on my plane back to Texas. I remember her looking so sad and was so worried about how mad I was at her. It was about 30 minutes after we had taken off that she crawled into my lap and told me of what she remembered that night. To say that the girls were on my shit list was an understatement. It had started out pretty innocent with dinner and drinks at the Hard Rock Hotel, and then they went to the club there and proceeded to get shit faced. That was when the dares came into play. At first, it was tame: a dance on the table. Then it was flashing the bartender for drinks, and then somehow they all ended up stripping and running around the Hotel lobby/casino area in their undies. Management didn't take too kindly to this, and security was called to take them back to their rooms. That is where she said it got a little fuzzy. She said she didn't really remember how they got outside of the hotel and in the parking lot, but did remember Security telling her that she needed to put her dress back on. That is when Jessica asked the cops why he didn't like her boobs. Then chaos ensued and she got in the cops faces about him being gay if he didn't like her fantastic boobs. That is when they were all arrested and hauled in. I buried my face and started shaking, she thought I was shaking because I was angry and was going to yell. Truth of the matter was, I was trying hard so not to laugh out loud. I wanted to be mad, but after that story I really couldn't. She begged and pleaded with me not to be mad at her, and that was when I just busted out laughing. She looked up at me, shocked to hear me laughing. I told her that I was upset with what happened, and I wasn't too pleased to be called at 3am to be told my wife was in jail. However, I was just happy that she was okay. I also suggested it be awhile until another trip with the girls.

That was over six months ago. Two months ago, Bella came to me with this trip she wanted to go on to celebrate Risbee's birthday. I was hesitant to say the least, but she said that all of the husbands were going to come this time to keep an eye on all of them. I told her that I was in and that she could plan away. Little did we know that the month of February would be a month that was non stop. Since Bella was at class, I was left with the task of packing for our trip that we would be leaving for first thing in the morning. Before she had left this morning for school, she left a detailed list of what she would like packed and where to find it. As I wondered around the house getting everything together, I had a shadow follow me around in the form of our dog, Zero. I felt bad for leaving him again, but at least this weekend he was getting to spend the weekend here, in his own home, since Jasper had offered to watch him and stay at the house. I had a feeling he wanted to have his girlfriend over and use our hot tub and pool and have sex all over our house. I made a mental note to lock our bedroom door when we left, and remind him if a naked ass touched anything in the house it better be washed and sanitized before we get home.

Bella had been texting me during her classes all day asking for this or that and to make sure I didn't forget something. The last text had come in about 30 minutes ago asking me to get the gift for Risbee together so she wouldn't forget it. She said there was a box from Amazon that contained a book for her and that the bags from Victoria's Secret and Zone d'Erotica went along with it. I had asked her if there was anything in those bags that could possibly be for herself. She told me to behave that she did, in fact, have items from both of those stores for her and I to play with. They were in a separate bag that she would be packing herself so it would be a surprise, and I better not be snooping for it. Now see, that was just an invitation for me to go snooping and find it. She knew I would, so it was her own damn fault for telling me about it. She knew after four years of being together that I would find it because my baby girl was horrible at hiding things. Hell, I had found her porn and vibrators after 5 minutes of getting it out of her that she did, fact, have some.

I decided I would get the entire thing together for Risbee's gift before I went out in search of Bella's secret bag. I was not shocked at all by what was in the box from Amazon. In fact, I was kind of jealous that she was getting this fuck awesome book of vintage black and white erotica. I flipped through the book and seriously thought about telling Bella that I wanted to keep it, but I knew that would go over like a lead balloon, so instead I logged onto the site and ordered one for our house. I have to say, there is just something about a black and white picture of a woman laying on a bed spread eagle with a pair of high heals on and nothing else. Fuck, I was getting hard looking at this book and Bella wouldn't be home for another couple of hours. If I kept looking at it I would be taking matters into my own hands very quickly. I put the book on the bed next to the half packed suit case and went into our walk in closet in search of the two bags that contained the rest of the gifts. I spotted the bight pink bag sitting next to her shoe shelves and next to it was the purple bag from zone d'erotica. I picked them up and carried them back to the bedroom. I, being the curious bastard that I was, had to see what dear Risbee was getting. I dumped the pink bag out and shook what ever was hidden inside of the pink tissue paper out. I was pleasantly surprised to see a cute set of satin leopard print ruffle undies and a matching little satin camisole that was open in the back and had two ties in the back to keep it together. Risbee's husband was going to be one lucky fucker when she wore this to bed. I set it next to the book and then dumped the purple bag out and was not at all shocked to see some of the stuff my horny wife picked out for her friend. It looked like Bella had gone all out. She had picked up some glass Ben Wa balls, and the only reason why I knew what they were is because Bella had a set that she used. She said they helped with her Kegel workout. Yes I knew what Kegel exercises were. I am a very happy man that my wife does them. Bella swore by these balls, so I am sure that Risbee would love them as much. Next, I pulled out a glass finger sleeve that was could be use to stimulate either partner. I also saw heart shaped vibrating nipple stimulators. Bella had some of these and she loved them. Last but not least was four back satin bondage scarfs'. Oh how I hoped she bought some of these for us. I could already picture me tying her to our four poster bed spread out naked for me to please her in any way my perverted mind chose to. That settled it, I had to go in search of what she had bought herself. I put the toys along side the other gifts and set out on my little scavenger hunt.

Like I said, Bella was horrible at hiding shit from me or anyone for that matter. The first place I looked I found a pink Victoria's Secret bag with another purple bag stuffed inside of it "hidden" in our walk in closet behind a hanging bag that contained her red strapless wedding dress. I guess she forgot that she has "hidden" several things there in the past year. If I was nice, I would tell her that is not a good hiding place but where would be the fun in that. I snatched the bag and ran out to the bedroom to see what my baby girl had bought for us to play with. I dumped both bags out on the empty side of the bed and the smile on my face just got bigger. I was one lucky fucker who was in store for a lot of fun this weekend. She did buy some black satin bondage scarfs. I was so going to tie her up with these. Yep getting fuck hard just thinking about it. I looked down at my watch and saw that Bella should be out of class by now and on her way home. I was just about to text her when my phone buzzed my hand letting me know I had a text.

_*Hey Snoopy I'm sure you found the bag and have gone through it. You up to trying some of those new toys out? ~ B*_

_*Yes baby girl I did find you bag of naughty goodness. You try so hard to hide things. You bet I am up to playing with you! You better be naked the minute you step in this bedroom. Drive safe! 3 you! ~P*_

I figured I had about 45 minutes until Bella was home. I quickly went through the rest of the goodies and noticed she had bought several pairs of sheer ruffle undies in red, black and hot pink. I loved when Bella wore hot pink. I threw those inside of the suitcase. I went through the rest of the goodies in the purple bag and found a vibrating cock ring. Okay, so this is going to be a fun weekend. I mean we have used cock rings before, but a vibrating one is new. There were some glass anal beads that looked bigger then the ones we currently had. Zero's barking brought me out of the prevy thoughts running through my head, and reminded me I shit to do before Bella came home. I quickly threw the anal beads and cock ring in the suitcase to be used later. I moved the suitcase to the floor by the dresser and then went to work of tying the satin bondage scarf's to the four posts of our bed. When I was done with that, I went to the kitchen to get Zero a bone to chew on to keep him occupied for a while.

As I was finishing up that, I heard Bella's jeep pull into the garage. I opened the door to the garage and was blessed with the sight of her stripping off her pink hoodie, revealing a pink lace bra that left nothing to the imagination and showed her hard nipples. Her hair was in Pippy Longstockin braids and she didn't have a touch of make-up on and looked like she a teenager. She saw me and flung her hoodie at me. I caught it with one hand as she walked into the house.

"Hi baby girl. Have a nice day at class?" I asked her as she was toeing off her pink chucks and went to work on unbuttoning her jeans.

"Yeah I did, got my paper turned in and now I get to fuck my husband." She said straight faced as she was shimming out of her jeans to reveal pink lacey boy shorts. Ugh, I love to see her cute ass in boy shorts. I just want to spank it. So I did.

"Ow! Peter! That was a little hard,"She said as she rubbed the spot I had just spanked.

"What? It just called out to me and said it needed me to spank it. I can't help it when you ass talks to me." I shrugged as I said it.

She was coming after me for that remark. I dodged her hand when she went to smack my arm.

"Come on baby girl the bedroom is calling and there is fucking to be done, "I said as I pulled her to the bedroom with one hand as her other had was unhooking her bra.

Once we were through our bedroom door I closed it and turned to look at Bella and saw her gorgeous tits and lost it. I had to have her right then and there. I pressed her up against the wall starting kissing and nipping at her neck down to her collar bone then to her naked tits. I moved to her nipple and took into my mouth sucking and biting. Bella's hands were running through my hair and down to my shoulders and back up. She was moaning and it was making me harder by the second. I hooked my fingers into the edge of her undies and slid them down until she could step out of them. I pulled off the wife beater I was wearing while she pulled down my track pants to free me and my raging hard on. Her hand took my length and started stroking it up and down.

"Ugh baby, so good. I don't think we are going to make it to the bed this time. "I groaned out to as I grabbed the back of her thighs causing her to wrap her legs around me and her arms around my neck.

"Fuck me Peter! I need you now I can't wait," She said breathlessly.

I ran my dick in between her slick folds and found heaven and slid home. We both moaned out as I filled her.

"So wet, so good, so hot." I grunted out as I pounded into against the wall.

"Ugh, DON'T STOP, DON'T STOP, SO GOOD. PETER!" She screamed out as she was digging her nails into my back. God, I loved when she did that shit. This time wasn't going to last long. I could already start to feel her clenching around my dick.

"Cum baby girl! I need you to cum." I mumbled into her ear. She heard me loud and clear though, and came with a scream. I was sure to alert anyone in a five mile radius that she was cuming. Two more thrusts in and I was cuming myself. I continued to thrust in and out of her until she had ridden out her orgasm. When I felt her nail come out of my back and she rested her head I my shoulder, I knew she was spent. Our bodies were slick with sweat, so I knew clean up was needed.

"Oh God, Peter that was so good. I feel bad though we didn't get to use any of the new toys I bought," She said to me with a pouty look on her face.

"Don't worry baby girl, we've got the whole weekend to play with out new toys!" I told her as I walked us to the bathroom. I set her on the edge of the Jacuzzi tub and started running us a bath. Once it was half way full of water and bubbles, I set her in the tub and crawled in behind her. She rested her head against my chest and sighed.

"So babe, do you think Risbee is going to like her gifts we got her?" She asked me as she blew bubbles in the air from her hands.

"Yeah baby, I think she is going to love all of the naughty stuff you got her, and I am sure her hubs will love it as much as she doe," I said with a smirk.

"It is going to be such a great weekend. We are going to get into so much trouble and this time you will be there in case we get into too much trouble." She giggled as she ducked her head trying to hide.

"Oh no baby girl, there will be no bailing your ass out of jail this time! You end up in jail, I am leaving your ass there!" I chuckled as I told her.

"Come on, would you really leave your sweet baby girl in jail?" She looked at me all doe eyed.

"How about you don't try and find out!" I said.

Yep, this weekend was going to be a wild one. I better make sure I do have enough cash to bail her out because I really wouldn't leave her there. I just wasn't going to let her know that!

**A/N: A BIG Thank You goes to TillyWhitlock my awesome beta that fixed all my mistakes. I would be lost with out her. Happy Birthday Risbee love you! XOXO**

**So let le know what you think.**


End file.
